


Five Times Bors Kissed Vanora

by misura



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[see title]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Bors Kissed Vanora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



.01

when he gets home after a hard day's work and the girls are around, accompanied by a bear hug that makes her want to kick his shins, because her bones aren't as young as they used to be anymore, damn it, and who does the big ox thinks he needs to impress, anyway?

(Dagonet is never far behind; she catches his gaze over Bors's shoulder, and smiles, scowling only at Bors when he releases her and asks what's for dinner - Dagonet, by this time, has already headed over to the kitchen to see what chores may need doing.)

 

.02

when he gets home after a hard day's work and Arthur is there, come to visit an old friend and show off his own kids - "Only two?" Bors scoffs, and Vanora wants to box his ears, but regretfully refrains for the sake of showing herself to be a good hostess; Dagonet gives Bors one of his looks, instead, which work almost as well, even if they are far less satisfying.

"Well, we chose not to adopt," Arthur says easily. "Besides, it's not a contest, is it?"

Dagonet looks at Vanora, and she smiles back at him, as if she's never almost died on him, on both of them, all for the sake of squeezing out a poor child reluctant to come into this world.

"You ask me, adopting's better," Bors says. "Safer for the woman, too."

(He's an idiot, yes, but he's a sweet idiot, in his own way, sometimes.)

"If everyone thought that way, there would be a great fewer children born," Arthur says, and then, because he _isn't_ an idiot (or at least, no more than all men are), "but anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about."

 

.03

when he gets home after a hard day's work and only the boys are around, sweeping her off her feet like she's the only thing he wants for dinner, which is some silly nonsense if she's ever heard any, and besides, she's far too busy for that sort of thing in the middle (or, well, before the end) of the day.

(Dagonet stops and looks, briefly, as if he feels that he is intruding, but the moment he makes even the slightest movement in the direction of the door, Bors grabs him and kisses him as thoroughly as Vanora, which means she gets to catch her breath for a while.)

 

.04

when he gets home after a hard day's work and Tristan is there, sitting at the kitchen table, weapons set by the door, bird off doing bird things, after Vanora put her foot down about allowing it inside, which might have been unnecessary, but then, with Tristan, it's hard to tell sometimes.

And then, of course, there's the noisy bundle lying on the kitchen table.

"I'll give you some money," Tristan says, when Bors turns to him, scowling.

"Where?" Dagonet asks - Bors, she suspects, would have asked _Yours?_ , more to needle and tease than to actually draw blood.

Tristan shrugs. He's been a scout for a long time; his sense of direction must be excellent.

"How much money?" Someone needs to be practical around here, and men have never been so blessed by nature to have received that ability.

Dagonet bends over the bundle to look, severely weakening a bargaining position that was untenable from the start.

"Enough," Tristan says. 

They watch, the three of them, as Dagonet lifts the small bundle and gently rocks it back and forth until it starts making far more agreeable sounds than before.

 

.05

when he gets home after a hard day's work and Dagonet is sitting by the fire, still weak but much stronger than before, wrapped in a multitude of blankets - she swears she feels her ribs crack, but this once, the thought of kicking his shins doesn't even enter her mind, because everyone knows of at least one person who has gone under the ice, came back and still died as if they had never been saved at all.

Dagonet is very lucky. _She_ is very lucky. (And so is Bors, of course.)

Nights after, she wakes sometimes to the sound of Bors crying out, reaching for someone who is lying right next to him, fast asleep and not going anywhere.


End file.
